


Karaoke

by Barely_alive_13



Category: haikyuu
Genre: BoyxBoy, Karaoke, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-28 13:24:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15708114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barely_alive_13/pseuds/Barely_alive_13
Summary: Tsukishima is once again dragged to a dumb karaoke bar by his two roommates. He is about done with the entire night, but when a dark haired boy with large brown eyes steps up, his attention is finally drawn to the stage.





	1. Chapter 1

Bright lights and music overwhelm Tsukishima's senses, he stands at the door shifting his weight from one leg to the other, unsure of what to do.

He spots his friends from across the room, and walks over to their table. It's right in front of the stage. You can hear the giggly voices of the drunk girls singing up on stage.

"What kind of drink do you want?" His friend asks.

"Oh, what's Kuroo getting?" Tsukishima asks.

"Hold on I'm I'll ask him." He turns to the one with black hair and natural bed head. "Blue Moon." He replies.

"Ugh." Tsukishima cringes. "I'll have a gin and tonic then. What are you getting Bokuto?" He asks.

"I'm just getting some shooters." Bokuto says.

"Oh, which ones." Tsukishima asks.

"Jäger bomb, snake bite, prairie fire, and Kuroo suggested one called orgasm." He snickers at the name. "He said it has amaretto liquor in it so I think I'm gonna like it."

"Alright you go get that then." Tsukishima grabs a 5 out of his wallet. "That should cover it."

"Thank you." Bokuto plucks the bill out of Tsukishima's fingers and turns to get money from Kuroo. 

Tsukishima leans his elbows on the table, and stands watching two drunk white girls stumble over the words of a Call Me Maybe duet. 

He turns to Kuroo with a questionable look. "What do we keep coming here, everyone who sings is awful and even if they are good, they're to drunk to articulate the lyrics of the song properly?"

"Well." His slender eyes don't move away from the stage. "You are correct, but on the occasion you can find one person who really is a good singer." Kuroo glances over at Tsukishima. "There are also a lot of cute guys here to." 

"That's why you keep dragging me to this shitty karaoke bar!?" He raises his voice slightly. "To pick up dudes?" 

"Pretty much." 

"The drink's are here!" Bokuto shouts as he jumps in between Kuroo and Tsukishima, good thing to because Tsukishima was about to punch Kuroo in the face.

"Let's get fucked up!" Kuroo yells as he raises his glass into the air. Bokuto meets Kuroo's glass of beer with his first drink. The two clink glasses and Bokuto pounds his shot.

You see Bokuto is the kind of person who knows how to get the perfect amount of drunk. The perfect amount of drunk can be described as, getting so drunk that you start to make stupid decisions, but with minimal hangover. Kuroo in the other hand will drink until he is absolutely shit faced.

Tsukishima sips his drink while eves dropping on his two friends little bet. "I have a challenge for you." Kuroo drunkenly whispers to Bokuto. "Let's see who can get laid first." 

Bokuto extends his hand. "Challenge accepted." They shake on it then both dash off in different directions. 

Tsukishima finishes his drink and decides that he needs another one. "I'm gonna need to be at least a little drunk if Kuroo and Bokuto are gonna have guys at the house overnight at the same time." 

He walks up to the bar and orders another gin and tonic. Tsukishima makes his way back to the table, but as soon as he turns around he sees Kuroo sitting on a barstool with another guy on his lap, and they were just going at it.

Tsukishima decides to go over there anyway. He attempts to get Kuroo's attention, he tries half setting half slaming his drink down on the table, nothing. He coughs into his sleeve, that finally gets his attention. 

Kuroo finally opens his eyes to a glaring Tsukishima. "Oh." He pulls away from the boy with blond hair with black roots, and the boy gives him a pouty look. "Hey Tuskishima, this is Kenma." 

Kenma turns to face Tsukishima, his hands still on Kuroo's chest. "Hi, nice to meet you." His voice did not match his actions but it did match his appearance. "Are you a friend of Kuroo?"

"No, I'm actually one of his roommates." Tsukishima answers.

"A, cool." Kenma turns back to face Kuroo. "Now, where were we?" Kuroo smirks and growls as Kenma grabs his chin and brings him back into the kiss.

"Wonderful." Tuskishima mutters under his breath as he turns away. His eyes move to the stage, maybe he can distract himself from the display next to him.

There's a seemingly more sober girl then before just finishing up her own rendition of Let It Go from Frozen. After she stumbled off stage a younger boy walks up, well more like gets pushed up. His face is full of freckles and he has short black hair with large brown eyes.

"Uh, c-can I get Make You Feel My Love by Adele." He says to the guy who does the songs. He music starts playing and the lyric screen is blank. The boy grabs the microphone with a shaky hand.

"This is going to be fun to watch." Tsukishima thinks to himself. He adjusts his glasses and sips his drink, waiting for him to start.

The lyrics pop up on screen and the boy starts. (Typing all these lyrics is gonna be fun) "When the rain is blowing in your face. And the whole world is on your case. I could offer you a warm embrace. To make you feel my love."

Tsukishima is blown away by the boy's angelic voice. It's light and silvery, it matches the lyrics of the song almost perfectly.

The dark haired boy continues, his face getting redder with every word. "When the evening shadows and the start appear. And there is no one there to dry your tears. Oh, I'll hold you for a million years. To make you feel my love. I know you haven't made your mind up yet. But I will never do you wrong. I've known it from the moment that we met. No doubt in my mind where you belong."

His voice grows soulful. "I'd go hungry, I'd go black and blue. I'd go crawling down the avenue. No, there's nothing that I wouldn't do. To make you feel my love. The storms are raging on the rolling seas. And on the highway of regret. The winds of change are blowing wild and free. You ain't seen nothing like me yet."

The boy's voice becomes brittle, as if the song means something to him. "I could make you happy, make your dreams come true. There is nothing I wouldn't do. Go to the ends of this earth for you. To make you feel my love, oh yes. To make you feel my love." 

He finishes, face still flushed. He places the microphone back on the stand and begins to walk off stage. The crowd is silent as he does all this. Once his foot hits the step the room erupts with applause. The boy looks back with a soft smile, and disappears into the mass.


	2. 2

Tsukishima stands there in awe of the boy's beautiful voice. For a split second he can't think, he can't move. "I need to talk to him." He thinks.

Tsukishima pushes through the crowd in attempt to find him. He starts near the stage, where he last saw the boy.  
Tsukishima loops around the tables, trying not to look like a creep.

He sees someone sitting at the bar, the boy who shoved him on stage. "Of corse, He has to know him." Tsukishima thinks. He walks over and sits in the empty seat next to the boy. He's short and has bright orange hair.

Tsukishima almost waves the bartender over, when he remembers that he's the one driving home tonight. He glances over at the boy sitting next to him. He seems to be minding his own business.

He decides to ask him. "Excuse me." Tsukishima says shyly. "Do you happen to know the guy that was just on stage, you know dark hair, freckles?"

"Oh sure I do." He replies. "Can I ask why your asking."

"Oh." Tsukishima glances away for a second. "I just really liked his singing and was wondering if I could talk to him." His face became red.

"I'm really sorry but, you just missed him. You might be able to catch him, he literally just left." The boy says he gets interrupted by the bartender.

"Can I get you anything?" The bartender asks.

"Oh yeah I'll get a strawberry daiquiri on the rocks with a sugar rim." The boy told him. "Hurry hurry go, I'm sure you can catch him." He waves Tsukishima towards the door.

"Thank you." He says as he rushes towards the door. Tsukishima runs out of the bar and onto the sidewalk, there's no sign of the him. He frantically looks both ways, and spots him turning the corner.

Tsukishima hurries in the boy's direction. He turns the corner and sees... nothing. The boy he's searching for is nowhere in sight. Tsukishima walks down the street, more casually now.

He walks back and forth a couple times, wondering where he could have gone to. Tsukishima feels a drop of rain hit his nose. He looks up at the sky, and more drops hit his face.

"I should go back." He thinks. "Bokuto and Kuroo need someone to drive them home." Tsukishima pulls his hood over his head and saunters back to the bar.

He pushes the door open with a heavy hand, and makes his way back to the table. Tsukishima hasn't seen Bokuto all night, but he notices that all the shots are gone.

"Great." Tsukishima mutters. "Now he's drunk and lost." He decides to consult Kuroo, who is still playing tonsil tennis with Kenma. "Kuroo.... Kuroo!"

Kuroo looks at Tsukishima slightly annoyed. "Kinda busy here." He says.

"Yeah whatever." Tsukishima says. "You can finish up at the house, we have to go. Do you know where Bokuto is?"

"At the bar with some guy." Kuroo points his thumb backwards.

"You have got to be serious." Tsukishima thinks while making his way to the bar. "Well, Bokuto isn't someone to back down from a bet." He scans the room, and spots him talking with, as Kuroo said, another guy.

Tsukishima approaches the two, Bokuto looks like he is dying of laughter. "Hey Bokuto, who's this?"

"Oh, hey Tsukishima." He says with a grin on his face. "This is Akaashi, also known as the funniest person on planet earth."

"Oh stop." Akaashi says as he punches Bokuto playfully in the shoulder.

"Anyways, you ready to go Bokuto?" Tsukishima asks.

"Yeah." Bokuto pulls Tsukishima towards him. "Has Kuroo found someone yet?"

"Yeah, they've been making out for like 20 minutes." He answers.

"Damn, ok hold on." Bokuto turns to Akaashi. "So how would you like to come to my house for the night?"

"I would love that." Akaashi says with seductive eyes.

"Ok I'll go grab Kuroo." Tsukishima begins to walk away. "Meet me by the door."

"Kuroo we're leaving." Tsukishima placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Ok give me a moment." Kuroo says. "How would you like to finish this at my house?"

"That sounds like a great idea." Kenma says.

"Ok then let's go."Kuroo guides Kenma to the door, as Tsukishima follows behind.

"Some one is going to have to sit up front." Tsukishima says.

"I'll do it." Bokuto says and gets in the car.

The ride home is filled with jokes and Tsukishima trying to drive like he hasn't had 2 drinks. Once they get home Kuroo immediately brings Kenma up to his room. Bokuto and Akaashi start kissing at the door, and then all the way to his room.

Tsukishima walks to his room and flops down on the bed. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and plugs in his headphones so he can listen to music.

"Gah, I have to meet him." Tsukishima thinks as he changes clothes. "I will go to to that club every week if that's what it takes, but I need to see him again."


	3. 3

Tsukishima wakes up with a mild hangover. He rolls over and looks at his phone, it reads 8:42. "Tch, now I have to make breakfast for both Kuroo and Bokuto's dates." He mutters. Tsukishima sits up on the bed and feels around for his glasses. He walks into the kitchen still in his pajamas. Pulling the flour, sugar, salt (Of corse) vegetable oil, and baking powder out of the pantry. Tsukishima grabs the jar Nutella as well, but when he picks it up he nearly swings it over his head. "That was not nearly as heavy as I thought it would be." Tsukishima mutters. He opened the jar and finds that it is almost completely empty. "Bokuto." He growls and throws the container in the garbage. Tsukishima continues to scavenge for ingredients. He goes to the fridge and gets eggs, milk, and strawberries. He mixes together the milk, eggs, and oil with a wire whisk, then stirs the flour, salt, sugar, and baking powder into the wet ingredients. While Tsukishima is gets the pan from under the oven Kenma walks into the kitchen. Tsukishima looks over at the extremely hungover boy with an almost pitiful face. "Here." He hands Kenma a glass of water. "You need to stay hydrated when your hungover, and you would have had to be really drunk to sleep with Kuroo." Kenma hesitates for a moment, then takes the water. "Thanks." He says in a soft voice. Kenma climbs onto a barstool near the kitchen counter. "Oh, are you making pancakes?" "It's a bit of a Saturday tradition. How many?" "Just two or three with be fine." Kenma peers down at the table, looking a bit embarrassed. Um I-I'd like to apologize for anything that I did while I was drunk. Drunk me is like my polar opposite." He laughs nervously. Tsukishima gives him a surprised look. "Trust me you have nothing to apologize for. You were very flirty with Kuroo, but that was all." Tsukishima stacked up 3 pancakes for Kenma. "Would you like strawberries?" "Oh that's good to hear, and yes please." Kenma looks down at his phone. Tsukishima walks over to the sink and begins to cut up strawberries. "Ow shit!" He cries and begins sucking on his finger. He looks at the blood seeping out of the large cut on his finger. "Are you ok." A monotone voice sounds from no where. The owner of the voice enters the kitchen wearing Bokuto's pajama pants and one of his tee-shirts. Tsukishima assumes this is Akaashi, Bokuto's date. Akaashi walks over to Tsukishima and examines his finger, then turns on the sink. "Here put it under the water. Do you have a first aid kit?" "Yeah, first door to the left." Tsukishima says. Akaashi walks into the hallway and gets the bright red box from the closet. He places it on the counter and grabs the antibacterial ointment along with a bandaid. After dabbing Tsukishima's finger dry he places the ointment on the bandaid and places it on his finger. "Thank you." Tsukishima examined his newly bandaged finger. "Pancakes?" "Oh, yes please." Akaashi says as he sits down next to Kenma. "If it's not to much trouble coffee would also be nice." "It's no trouble at all." Tsukishima says. "Oh my god." Kenma looks up from his phone. "Akaashi!" "Kenma! How are you, I haven't seen you in forever." "I'm good, single..... as you can tell." "Ah, same for me..... this is the last place I expected to see you, honestly it's kind of embarrassing." "Yeah, believe me this isn't something i normally do, I was just really drunk. So now I'm really hungover, and my head hurts like crazy." "Really, I've never gotten a hangover I thought they were a myth." Akaashi says Kenma stares at him with a distasteful look in his eye. "You've got to be kidding me." Tsukishima slides over two plates of pancakes followed by two cups of coffee, then proceeded to make pancakes and coffee for himself. "So you guys knew each other?" He says. "Yes, we were in the the same chemistry class." Akaashi sips his coffee. "Kenma was failing, so he asked me for help." "Hey." Kenma says. "I was struggling a bit." Akaashi snorts in between bites of pancakes. "Hey hey hey!" An all to familiar voice echos down the hallway. "Well, if it isn't the Nutella eater." Tsukishima leans on the counter. "I don't know what your talking about." Bokuto scans the open fridge. "Oh, pancakes." "Every Saturday you act surprised." Tsukishima stacks up another plate. "Here you go, the usual four, with strawberries, but no Nutella and that is your fault." "Fine then, I'll buy more later." Bokuto sits down next to Akaashi. "Morning cutie." He pulls him closer and kisses Akaashi on the cheek. He blushed red at Bokuto's touch. "Yeah." "Aw where's the funny guy from that night." Bokuto giggles. Akaashi finished his coffee. "I get that way when I'm drunk." He says. "That's alright, I still think your hot." Bokuto says as he shoves a forkful of pancakes into his mouth. "Yes I could say the same for you." Kuroo says sarcastically, leaning on the door frame without a shirt. "Ya got my pancakes ready." He asks. "Yeah." Tsukishima slides a plate of pancakes next to Kenma so that Kuroo has to run to keep it from falling off the table. "Tone it down a little jeez." Kuroo sits down next to Kenma and begins to eat his pancakes. He notices Kenma looking at him, so glances down at the small boy and smirks, this causes him to look away with a red face. "Stop being cute." Kuroo says through a mouthful of pancakes. This causes Kenma to become even redder, he attempts to hide his face in his coffee mug. "G-good morning Kuroo." Everyone ate while carrying out small conversations. Tsukishima, Kuroo, and Kenma discuss the current political situation, while Bokuto just rambles on about the latest sports game while Akaashi silently listens. Bokuto offered to drive Akaashi home after breakfast, and they left shortly after. Tsukishima listens in on Kuroo's conversation with Kenma at the door. "So are we still on for tonight?" Kuroo asks. "Yeah." Says Kenma. "Do you want me to walk you home?" "Yeah." Kenma brightens up. "Yeah I would like that." "Alright." He opens the door for Kenma. "After you." Kuroo says, and steps out the door after him. Tsukishima scrubs the dishes in silence, his brain drowning in thoughts. "I wonder if he will be there again tonight. Should I go tonight or wait a while." He thought. "What will I say when I do meet him." Bokuto swung the door open interrupting his thinking. "Gah, I think I'm already in love." He flops down onto the couch. "He's just to perfect." Tsukishima pops his head into the living room. "I want to go to the karaoke bar again tonight."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you love it as much as I loved writing it


End file.
